<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Remembrance by LivinLaVidaLisa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488342">Remembrance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinLaVidaLisa/pseuds/LivinLaVidaLisa'>LivinLaVidaLisa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stories of Thedas (DA writing prompts) [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barkspawn just wants elissa to himself, F/M, Other, mabari pov, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:26:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinLaVidaLisa/pseuds/LivinLaVidaLisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>6. Remebrance</p><p>Elissa and Barkspawn remember the ones they lost.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alistair &amp; Female Cousland (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stories of Thedas (DA writing prompts) [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Remembrance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The warden and company were traveling east, away from Kinloch Hold. A cool breeze blew in and Barkspawn picked up a familiar scent, so faint he almost missed it entirely. Salty mist with a light musk of fish, it could be no other than the Waking Sea. Which meant they were far north, even near Highever.</p><p>Barkspawn's tail wagged eagerly at the thought of home. He dashed to the front of the pack to where Elissa was leading them all to Denerim. Barkspawn spotted her speaking with Alistair at her side. Alistair was very close to Elissa he was saying something and it made Elissa laugh, she covered her mouth and lightly slapped Alistair's arm. He didn't recoil at the action, only smiled and laughed with her. Barkspawn huffed at their closeness and dashed between the two, forcing Elissa and Alistair to break apart. The hound barked triumphantly when Alistair lost his balance and fell to the ground. </p><p>His barking quieted down and had ceased all movement when Barkspawn caught on to Elissa's glare. His ear drooped as he sat down in the road and started to whimper. Elissa only sighed and turned toward Alistair who groaned from where he laid prone. Elissa approached him and helped Alistair to his feet. After giving Alistair a good dusting off, with a few snide comments being shot back and forth between Morrigan and Alistair, Elissa croched down to Barkspawn who looked more like a sad little puppy than the mighty war hound he was. "Now what has gotten into you, boy?"</p><p>"He's acting perfectly normal to me," Alistair deadpanned.</p><p>Elissa giggled at that then blushed when Alistair shot her look in mock anger. "No, I mean- usually when Barkspawn acts like this he wants something." Elissa laughed again. </p><p>"Tis not obvious? I believe your mongrel is trying to save you from a lifetime of idiocy." Morrigan shoots Alistair a knowing look and Alistair frowned and glared at the witch. "I simply mean to say that your dog does not approve of your... fraternizing."</p><p>Alistair and Elissa both blushed, Elissa bravely peeked at Alistair who had looked away to the ground and started to rub the back of his neck. "No, that's not true! You like Alistair? Don't you, Barkspawn?" Elissa turned her hopeful eyes at the dog. Barkspawn huffed, he did <em>not</em> like Alistair. Yes, the cheese man was fine when he snuck treats to Barkspawn. And Barkspawn would never say no to a good belly rub, but that was it! It wouldn't matter to him if Alistair left today, that just means he got Elissa all to himself. That would suit Barkspawn just fine. "Come on, boy, we're waiting."</p><p>Barkspawn huffed again and turned his head north, where he knew Highever was. Back when it was only Barkspawn and Elissa to run off on adventures. Everyday they'd do something that would either make Elissa's mother mad, or Elissa's father proud, and would even get her brother to play along in their schemes, sometimes all three at the same time. His favorite was playing with Oren, Fergus' pup. He run and hide, but Barkspawn could always find him. On warm summer days they'd all take a trip to the beach. The smell of salt and fish from the Waking Sea was forever engrained into him as happy memories. Barkspawn began to whimper quietly. He knew nothing would ever be the same. How could it be after the deaths of their whole family. Bryce, Eleanor, Oren, and Oriana, and Marker only knew if Fergus survived. Probably not.</p><p>"Great. He hates me." Alistair dead panned again, though it had a hint of hurt laced between the words, even Barkspawn could hear it.</p><p>"He doesn't hate you he's just..." Elissa paused. Another gust of wind, stronger than the last. Barkspawn could see her mind turning it over. Remembering what was. A shy smile played at her face as her eyes started to shine with unshed tears. "Oh..." Elissa quickly blinked the tears away and cleared her throat. "I see. It's okay Barkspawn." She inched closer the the whimpering hound and slowly ran her hands down his face and body. "I miss them all too." Barkspawn met her eyes and whined, he turned back to Highever and then once again to Elissa. "Sorry, buddy. Highever isn't home anymore. Home is..." Elissa's eyes fluttered toward Alistair and back to Barkspawn, easy to miss but Barkspawn didn't. Elissa wasn't as good at hiding her blush from anyone. "Home is where ever we are needed. We're Grey Warden's now, remember?" </p><p>Elissa's smile tells Barkspawn that it's okay, and her eyes remind him that she misses them too. Barkspawn stands and licks Elissa's face and barks his understanding. "Good boy." Elissa laughed and wiped slobber off her face. "Come on then, I'd like to make it to Denerim before winter, thanks." With that Elissa walks eastward toward their destination, as she passed Alistair she patted him softly on the arm, encouraging him to walk alongside of her once again. Barkspawn stayed back as everyone moved on, his eyes fixed on Elissa and Alistair's backs. Barkspawn huffed and sighed to himself until Elissa noticed he wasn't following. She turned and whistled, a signal Barkspawn knew meant she wanted him at her side. The hound sprinted to her, and instead of breaking Elissa and Alistair apart again, Barkspawn slowed to a trot on her other side.</p><p>They walked in relative peace until night fell and they made camp. That night Barkspawn dreamt of Highever, of him and the whole family playing on the beach on a nice and sunny day. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Am I going to write all these prompts on Barkspawn's pov? Yes.<br/>Am I going to have Alistair and Elissa slowly fall in love over the course of it all? Absolutely.<br/>Sorry Barkspawn, you're gonna have to learn how to share!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>